The Fall of Madrazo
by Dani93
Summary: After causing trouble throughout Los Santos, a notorious crime has been marked for death by a dangerous drug cartel of Nuevo Paraiso(Red Dead) who seeks to expand operations in San Andreas. Meanwhile, Tony Prince, Yusuf Amir, and Luis Lopez have decided to leave LC behind after mafia troubles, and head West to begin anew with their nightclub enterprises. M, T, and C get involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Date/Time: Saturday 11:00 PM**

**Location: Polvo Shipping Airfield, Outskirts of Diez Coronas City, Nuevo Paraiso**

A fluorescent light flickers on and off, the sound of liquid dripping is heard, and then this is accompanied by footsteps. The footsteps stopped and the sound of a switch is turned, lighting up the vicinity, revealing a medium sized hanger. It shows signs of age but for some reason it seems to be undergoing restoration as there are paint cans and assorted building materials laying around as well as pieces of furniture and equipment covered in white sheets. Parked in the hanger is a late model Buckingham Shamal and a Jobuilt Velum. With the lights finally on, those who made the footsteps are revealed.

There are five Mexican men dressed in slightly tacky Perseus suits, sporting flashy watches, cowboy boots, and gold chains. One of them stepped out of the group. He was slightly fat, styled his hair in a pompadour, had a gold tooth, and smoked a large Cuban cigar. He looked around, and in a heavy Mexican accent said, "Not bad for our new base of operation ey?" to another. "Si, Luca, it will do for now, our boy left us some supplies to get thing going right?" said the other. This one had was the tallest of the group, his short black hair, as black as his entire business outfit, and black aviators to match. The first to speak, Luca, then lead him, Marcos, and the rest of the group to one of the things covered in a sheet. He took off the sheet to reveal a gun rack containing ten Norinco Type 56 2 rifles. The group smiled in satisfaction, and were then led to a large metal container covered by a sheet. Upon opening the container they found 70 bricks of cocaine. Luca then lifted one of the bricks, cut it with his switchblade, took a sample, smiled and said "Uncut, grown south of the Canal right?" Marcos nodded in agreement. Then Luca poked another hole on the bottom of the brick, took a sample, and then repeated the process on other sides of the brick. Marcos snatched the brick from his hand, and said to Luca, "Am I gonna have to start charging you?" Luca just looked in surprise and said "No bullshit man, no baby powder, no baking soda, no flour….just straight up uncut!" Luca's celebration was ended by the sound of a door slammed open.

The group drew out their sidearms with the exception of Marcos. In came four officers of the Diez Coronas County Sherriff's Department, both wearing ballistic vests and heavily modified HK 416's at hand. Behind them was an elderly man, with very bronze skin and snow white hair. He was wearing a simple yet dignified straw hat, white shirt, a wooden rosary, khaki pants, and traditional moccasins. The only thing of high value on him was a pearl watch on his wrist and an ivory walking cane. Behind him were four more heavily armed sheriffs and two menacing looking men in business wear. One of the first sheriffs yelled at them "Put your weapons away and show some respect to Se_ñ_or Gallardo! Now!" The group did not hesitate. Se_ñ_or Gallardo, a wrinkled man, five feet tall, appearing to be in his 60's gently observed the group and then looked at Marcos.

Marcos stepped forward, bowed, and Gallardo said "I'm sure everything is in order right?" "Si se_ñ_or, said Marcos, a crew will be coming in the morning to finish up around here, and then our operation will be running, like in the glory days of the Nuevo Paraiso Cartel! We'll control the state and soon the country before you know it!" Se_ñ_or Gallardo smiled, but then his expression turned serious and said to Marcos, "What about our friend to the North?" "He's been a thorn on our side Señor. He's insane. We've kept a watch and he's been doing deals with any random psycho, ordering a jet with his cousin Javier in it to be shot down from the sky, and cheating on your cousin Patricia!" Se_ñ_or Gallardo glanced at his watch and said to Marcos "Look's live we've got a wild stallion to put down eh? If we don't he'll just prance around our new operations in the area." "It appears so said" Marcos. Se_ñ_or Gallardo bid his farewell to the group, walked out escorted from the hanger, and stepped in the backseat of an Enus Super Diamond. His vehicle was escorted by three Ubermacht Zion's and a Gallivanter Baller in Sherriff's department livery and sirens. Back in the hanger, Luca, affected by the combination of sampled coke, the presence of Se_ñor _Gallardo, and the new task at hand, was totally losing his mind and then stopped, looked at Marcos said "So we're finally putting the plug on old Mr. Madrazo, up in crazy, crazy Los Santos!"

**Date/Time: Monday 8:00 AM**

**Location: 30,000 feet above, westward bound for Los Santos International Airport**

Up in the blue skies flew a Buckingham Luxor bearing the logo of the luxurious fashion company Santo Capro. While nothing distinguishable from a jet engine could be heard from the outside, inside blared the Hip-Hop song Arab Money. In it were platinum trays from which lines of coke had been done, bottles of fine wine littered the floor. Rather than plane seats on each side of the alley, there was long, leather sofas. Seated around them were four beautiful, barely dressed women with expressions of boredom, each checking Bleeter updates on their IFruit phones. A heavyset, coked out Arab man with no pants danced through the aisle of the modified luxury jet while holding a golden Uzi submachine-gun.

In one of the seats, a sharply dressed and groomed middle aged man sat reclined, smiled as he peered out the window, then got up, walked towards the flight deck, and observed the pilot. The pilot, in a deep Dominican accent said "Oye Tone, I'm really getting the hand of this jet flying, it's like flying a helicopter but with an eccentric, Middle Eastern douche prancing around with a loaded weapon" Both exchanged laughter and the man said to the pilot "Oh Lou, you're going to love Los Santos, It's like LC but when someone calls a brown person a Mexican, it's more than likely spot on, so don't take offense to that! Your little hoodlum friends Armando and Henrique will surely miss you though?" "Oh them?" said Luis, "Yea I booked them on a flight for next Week." "Oh great, why don't we just drag along all of LC huh? Let's invite some of those meth fiend bikers from the Lost MC, and while we're at it, Rocco and his guido pals!" scoffed Tony. "It ain't like that, besides I haven't heard anything from Rocco since the thing at Maisonette went down." But then Tony cut his speech. "Oh don't mention her, don't mention my darling flagship of celebutantes without cellulite, or my stable of studs, Hercules!" "Ey relax bro! In Los Santos, we will start again! A new nightclub empire and with your guidance, Yusuf and his money, well, really his money, we'll rise again like never before! Look I loved LC but it's over for us there. After dealing with those greasy bikers and Russian gangsters, we really ain't got much of a prospect bro. I hear the EDM scene is pickin up on the West Coast so we'll take that to our advantage!" "I guess so Lou, anyway how's your mom? You're just gonna leave her there to fend for herself?" asked Tony? "Nah Tone, with the mad cash I made making moves on all them city dealers, I set her up in a nice quit rock on Meadow's Park. She's away from all them Dominican loan sharks and well, most of the city! Aight, we approaching LSX in 10 yo!" Luis spoke into his headset and said "Folks this is yo captain speaking, the mad papi who earned his wings from the LC flight school! We're almost to our destination, so sit tight, have another shot, and relax!"

* * *

**I'm really looking for feedback. Is the story good so far? Next chapters coming soon! This is my first fanfic ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date/Time: Monday 12:00 PM**

**Location: Polvo Shipping Airfield, Outskirts of Diez Coronas City, Nueva Esperanza**

Polvo Shipping Airfield, an airfield on the outskirts of the Diez Coronas City, was abandoned by the Nuevo Paraiso cartel after the Mexican military was sent in by the government, in cooperation with the FIB, to exterminate all activity there in an effort to end the Nueva Esperanza cartel back in 1979, was as it was back in the days it's prime.

It's main building and hangers were looking clean with fresh coats of paint, fences were mended, windows repaired, the runway fixed, and even bushes were planted along with landscaping work. Inside the now clean main building new furniture and office equipment were installed. The hangers were both well-organized but the presence of organized crime was well noticeable for anyone walking into the well-guarded Hanger 02. Inside of it were crates among crates of firearms and illegal drugs.

In Hanger 1 there was the Shamal and around it, laborers were busy taking some of the plane's components off and stuffing bricks of pure, uncut cocaine in them. Once they were done, they put the components back. An hour later after everything was done, the laborers(thirty of them) stood in front of the plane with Marcos, Luca, and the three others in front of them. Luca observed the workers and spoke. "Gallardo has ordered me to tell you that this job is finished, your compensation was put in your work bags while you were all busy, a total of 15,000 American dollars. Also you five, Pancho, Miguel, Roni, Luis, y Pepe!" He got the men to step forward and said "We admire hard work and noticed that there was no downtime, No checking Lifeinvader, and barely a potty break for you! Gallardo was aware of that and he persuaded the guys at the Bravado dealership in Escalera to make a kind donation for your hard work. Head on up there and each of you pick one you like!" Everyone cheered by the sound of two bullets being shot from Marcos' chrome, engraved desert eagle followed by shouts of terror.

A man from the group received the two large bullets very near to the heart was lying on the floor gasping for his last breaths and Marcos and the gang walked over to him as everyone else walked away. Marcos lit a cigarette, looked at him and said "Gallardo also told me not to tolerate treacherous leaches, leaches like you Roberto". He then reached for the workbag of the dying laborer and found a brick of cocaine. Facing the frightened laborers he said "We'll offer you the world, but betray us and we'll take it from you….and your loved ones!"

Luca took the bag the gang walked onto the airplane. In there the pilot and co-pilot addressed them and told them that everything was packed and ready. Luca peered out to the laborers who were standing around their dead co-worker. "Hey cabrones, get this cleaned up and get out! We'll call your contractor for the next job!" He shouted in a heavy in a heavy Mexican accent. A laborer shouted back "Hey was he paid too?" Luca looked into the bag and found the stack of cash, threw it out and said "Eh, fight among this chump change yourselves." Instantly they rushed for it.

Moments later the plane was up, flying and headed for LSX.

**Meanwhile**

**Location: Outside of Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos, San Andreas**

Luis Lopez, Tony Prince AKA Gay Tony, and Yusuf Amir along with Yusuf's female companions walked out of the airport and loaded into an Enus Super Diamond while Amir's female companions got on an Albany Calvacade. "Ladies! Follow!" shouted Yusuf. "Eclipse Towers up in West Vinewood right?" asked Luis who was driving. "Hell yea! It's one of the best money can buy, and it's got a bitchin view of the Hills!" "Aight Mr. Amir" said Luis as he searched the location on Eyefind Maps on his Ifruit.

As they were driving Luis spoke to Tony "Ey so what exactly are we gonna do here? We just gonna sit here while Yusuf gets coked up?" "No Lou! What we have is a new stake here. Los Santos is a nightclub hot spot and we're gonna dip in!" said Tony. "Yea I know but, what Club? There's a Bahama Mamas on the beach are we taking that?" asked Luis. "No! Well sort off. " Shrugged Tony. "Well what then!" "This!" shouted Yusuf from the backseat as he held out a folded up paper. "Yo what is that?" shouted Luis. "Our ultimate plan to take over this town!" sneered Tony "But I don't want to spoil till we get to the penthouse where we can discuss it in detail. "Ay about that, we all gonna be staying in Yusuf's crib?"

Just then Luis' question was cut short by the distant sound of gunfire as they drove near Forum Drive. Tony chuckled as Luis got nervous. "Lou don't you watch the movies, we're driving through South LS! Probably some gangbangin between the Ballas and the Families" laughed Tony. The sound of sirens then filled their drive but it got dimmer as they drove farther from South LS.

"That hood reminded me of Bohan or Northwood, sure am glad to be out of there" said Luis as they were nearing their destination. Finally past the freeway they neared Rockwood Hills. The passengers stared at the luxury and wealth that sat upon said hills in awe. "That's true ballin' right there and soon we'll own that entire hill for ourselves! I'm serious man, can you say Dubai #2!?" yelled Yusuf from the backseat. "Damn, even in a global recession, these fuckers are still living it up" commented Luis. His distraction by the wealth almost made him crash with a glossy black luxury sedan. "Lou you almost hit that Tailgater!" shouted Tony. The occupant of that Tailgate, a middle-aged man in a suit, rolled out his window, looked at the Super Diamond and shouted "Learn how to drive you tacky asshole!" Luis knew better than to get involved in Los Santos road rage but in the backseat Yusuf cursed and was angrily taking out his signature golden Uzi from it's case. "We'll give that middle aged, no taste having prick what's comin to him! Liberty City style baby!" "Yusuf chill! We just starting here and people are watching! We almost to the crib so calm the fuck down!" shouted Luis. Yusuf complied but scoffed "Never have any fun, you're just like papa." Luis nodded and pulled up to the Eclipse Tower parking area.

"Hey where the hell are the ladies?" asked Yusuf as Luis looked for parking? Suddenly his gold coated Ifruit sounded a text alert.

_Hey um Mr. Amir, we're gonna check out the shopping on Rockford_

_And maybe lunch at a restaurant and hit up Portola...k byezi :)! _

"Dammit, can't count on a hoe!" shouted Yusuf.

* * *

**Happy 4th guys, Sorry this took a while, hope you guy's like it and also as many of you may know, the locations such as Escallera, Nuevo Paraiso, and Diez Coronas are Mexico from Red Dead Redemption. I will write part three soon and it won't take as long. Please keep the reviews coming as they are my motivation to continue writing! Recommend it to your friends and other GTA fanfic fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date/Time: Monday 1:00 PM**

**Location: Del Perro Beach, Los Santos, San Andreas**

The Obey Tailgater that got into an altercation with a rather tacky Super Diamond earlier on, was parked in Del Perro Pier with it's occupant leaning on it on a sunny Monday afternoon. It's occupant was a middle aged, black haired, stubble bearded, green eyed, white male but despite this, he was quite unique than other men of his demographic. He was fit, and wore a simple blue business outfit with a black dress shirt. This was contradicted by his visible neck tattoo and to anyone who stared long enough, a look of a man who has lived a non conventional life, despite his best efforts to fit into said life on his rugged, and aging face.

The man stared out into the beach but then noticed a particular person running on it. "Jim!" he shouted and waved as he leaned against the guard rails of the pier. The person he called out, noticed him, yelled "Pop!" and came running up the pier with another person running right behind him.

"Jimmy! How's my favorite boy doing!" said the man in a happy mood as he hugged the other. "Pretty good dad! I'm your only boy though?"

"Eh you don't know that." Said the man in a stern voice, but then laughed as he noticed the other's face get serious. His attention was now turned to his son's companion. "Mr. De Santa, I am pleased to report that your son has progressed far beyond his physical prowess in these past 7 months! It was a tough start but he kicked my Fort Zancudo issued fitness program's ass! He's dropped 40 pounds of fat, and has gained 18 back in muscle! If it wasn't for this stupid country and it's pansy, liberal bullshit, I'd draft this boy for the Marines! Anyway, I got to go, I'm sure my payment and maybe a tip will be in my account soon right?"

"Don't worry about money with me ever!" said Mr. De Santa(Oh hell he's Michael and his son is Jimmy)

Jimmy stood covered in both sweat and pride. He no longer sported his 1990's gangsta clothing, but rather more fitness based, jock gear. His curly red hair was now a buzzcut, with a youthful, short fauxhawk running down the middle. Jimmy was finally fit to run with Michael's heist crews, that is if the old man was still doing heists rather than directing movies with Solomon Richards. "So that's it. That drill instructor is finally done with you and you are now fit and matter to society?" said Michael in a joking, sarcastic tone.

"A fatter me would have taken offense, good thing a fatter me no longer exists" Jimmy sneered back. "So what's up pop?"

"I want you to get in, I got to meet Franklin for something and he wanted you to come"

"F. Dawg wants to see me! Aight start up your grandpa-mobile and let's go!"

It had been seven months after the Big Score at the Union Depository but the main crew were still tight. They often went to dinner, hung out at bars, and Trevor even took them on a hunting trip, which all three enjoyed as it was nice to shoot something which wasn't human for a change.

The tailgater pulled up behind a Los Santos Customs on Rockford Hills. In the backlot, an ice-white Truffade Adder was parked. It's occupant, an African-American male was taking a short nap but it was interrupted by Michael knocking on the window. "Ey, Frank get up!" yelled Michael. "Talk about, I woke up in a new Adder huh?" laughed Jimmy. "Dang what took you so long?" asked Franklin. "Some tacky, douche prick almost hit my car in one of those hideous Super Diamonds."

"Speaking of your car, cmon dawg, you have all this wealth now and you still drive that thing, please tell me you've got something impressive parked somewhere else" said Franklin. "I do! But c'mon, I've come to terms with reality, this is the perfect car for a man of my age!" replied Michael. "Yea well luckly, we've got something more impressive for Jimmy."

"What!" yelled an exited Jimmy! "Aw Frank, it was suppose to be a surprise" lamented Michael. "It slipped man!" replied Franklin. "Dad, you got me car!?" asked Jimmy? "We'll, got you a car sounds like a spoiled rich kid kind of thing" shrugged Michael. "Jimmy, these past months you've proven me that you can be more than the sad slob you were back then. You've totally transformed son and I couldn't be any prouder".

"Any Prouder"...those words left Jimmy wide eyed in disbelief. He had not heard such words from his dad since little league baseball.

Michael continued "You've worked hard at the studio, from taking out the trash, cleaning up, running errands, and taking crap for Vinewood pricks, and building sets. Even Sully told me you've got a bright future in this industry unless it goes down the toilet with the rest of this country. This plus the weight loss, merits a reward"

The back garage door from LS Customs opened and a vehicle rolled out. It was a custom, harbor blue Vapid Dominator GT Limited with a black stripe running through it. It was clearly modified from the inside and outside. It's engine had been upgraded and supercharged. It had both a hood scoop and side dents as well as various extensive body work such carbon skirts as well as carbon, custom bumpers. It's windows were tinted out to the legal limit, and it's wheels were custom Atomic's with Muscle Car rims. On top of it's rear Dominator badge there was another which said Los Santos Customs Special Edition.

Jimmy was awestruck. Hao got out of the vehicle and handed Jimmy the keys. "Ey boss can I go? I got this race down in Little Seoul and I got to prepare!" "Yea whatever." Said Franklin. "Hey maybe Jimmy could race with us, then we'll know if he's worthy of my awesome creation! Laughed Hao as he left.

Jimmy got on. "Dad, I don't know what to say"

"Then don't" said Michael. "This is all yourse Big-J! You deserve it!"

Jimmy then noticed that there was an envelope on the passenger seat. He opened it, and there were three things. A letter with an address and a key attached to it, and a money clip containing 10,000 dollars in cash. "Hey what's this" asked Jimmy. "It's your new life son. You're a man now! It's the money I wish I could have started with, and the key to your new place. I had the moving crew move things from your room to the new place. There you'll also find a nice gift courtesy of Uncle T, but he wasn't specific about it and I really don't want to know what it is." said Michael. "Just please promise to swing by the house for dinner once a week or so!"

Jimmy was the happiest man in Los Santos that wasn't knee deep in coke and whores! He quickly drove up to the apartment which was actually not that far from LS Customs. It was on the intersection of Alta Street and Spanish Avenue in Vinewood. He parked the car in his own personal garage which was programed to respond to his vehicle, much to his surprise. It was clean and had room for three vehicles, which Jimmy was ambitiously thinking of getting. He entered the doors of his new apartment. It was a typical **middle range, one bedroom **apartment but it was suitable for any young man. After observing every inch of his new pad, he came across a large shoe box with a bow. Crudely written with marker it said TO JIMMY! "This must be Uncle T's gift" thought Jimmy as he quickly opened it.

It's contents consisted of an Enterprise Arms Wide Body 1911 with two loaded mags and a CCW holster, a K-bar knife with a holster, a ski mask, tactical gloves, and many beer and lapdance tokens from Vanilla Unicorn. Under all of that was a note.

_Jimmy! This is Trevor! Glad to see you've finally done something with your worthless, pathetic, entitled life!_

_You've made us all proud and if we we're still running scores, and fucking this hellhole city up, I'd put you in our crew!_

_Too bad you're dad is to lazy living it up as a "MOVIE PRODUCER" with all those plastic creeps! Anyway, I got you the finishing touches on you're quest to manhood._

_#1 A big pistol for a big man! This one's called the Heavy Pistol in the street but I'm sure you'll manage with it._

_#2 A Military grade K-Bar knife to accompany you're now military grade body! If you ever see that sergeant prick ever again, give him a little poke for me!_

_#3 Gear for whenever you're short on cash and need to "Hit a lick"_

_#4 A gift from me. You ever feel lonely or thirsty, swing on by to Trevor Philip's Vanilla Unicorn!_

_Me and you're dad ain't in speaking terms so tell him "Go Fuck Yourself" for me please! Goodbye _

_- Uncle T_

Jimmy finally had it all. The once videogame playing, stay at home, bike riding, fat slob finally had meaning in life. He showered, got dressed in Jeans, a track jacket, and a pair of aviators and a fitted cap. He holstered the pistol and knife, stuffed some of the tokens in his wallet, and put the ski mask and gloves in his new car's glovebox, and headed out.

* * *

**How Are you guys liking it so far? Readers, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Date/Time: Monday 6:00 PM**

**Location: Nieto Plaza, City of Escalera, Nuevo Paraiso**

It was an overcast evening over the city of Escalera, a city made famous by the mark of John Marston. What had once been a tiny desert town focal to the Mexican Revolution, was now a vibrant industry leader of the nation.

It's downtown skyscrapers and upscale apartments towered near to the heights of the surrounding mountains while under them, affluent commerce such as upscale vehicle dealerships for Invetero, Enus, and even Grotti catered to the transportation needs of the powerful and their families, while shopping districts selling Didier Sachs, Perseus, Gutter and Blood serviced their clothing needs.

Despite this, the presence of organized crime lingers heavily here. Despite the glitz, it is Northern Mexico after all. Between the aforementioned areas there are middle-class suburbs and factories but behind them is one of the most miserable and unsafe places one could ever be in. A barrio right behind a landfill. This area full of sloppily paved roads, tin shacks, and paramilitary patrols instead of police officers can often be the proving ground for small time gunmen and thieves trying to become the next Tommy Vercetti or **Unknown Mute** who became a legend in Los Santos.

Immigrants from places such as Guatemala and El Salvador would often stop in such places to rest or resupply before making an excursion into the border. Often they would get caught up in, or fall victims to vicious gangs like the Marabunta Grande or get forced into human trafficking by a cartel. Babies here fall asleep to the sounds of small arms fire and wake up to the sound of wailing mothers.

None of this however, ever spilled over into the busy markets and stores of the middle class districts, machine shops and factories of the industrial parks, or luxurious avenues of downtown due to oversight by corporate multi-millionaire Eduardo Nieto. On his right thumb, he had vehicle manufacturing factories, pharmaceuticals, and construction companies while on his left thumb was legitimate control over the city's police department, utilities, transportation, area politicians, and various criminal groups.

He had gotten to his godlike position thanks to a deal he made with both the Mexican government, and now defunct and once powerful and corporate adjacent, Escalera Mafia to out the Nuevo Paraiso Cartel by identifying various heads of the organization while he was an up and coming manager of various corner markets around the state used by the cartel as fronts. Nobody knew it was him who orchestrated the fall of the Escalera Mafia by outing them to the American FIB.

"Ain't I a bastard!?" he gleefully thought as he peered down from his 50th floor office in the downtown area as he observed the cityscape. Right under his office he could clearly see business wear clad people leaving their daily grind as their attention turned to the sight of two police Buffalo patrol cars chasing a red Sentinel.

He looked out further to see the smoke of the Benefactor and Karin parts and assembly plants who he made sure lined his pockets. Further out there was also smoke, but not smoke from something productive like a factory, more like something destructive like a fire from a firefight amongst gangs. He noticed the flashing lights of heavily armored police patrols headed in that direction and a glimpse of two police Mavericks headed in there as well. "Some heavy stuff I suppose! Who know's maybe Johnny or his son Jack Marston have returned as zombies to seek their revenge on Mexico!" he said laughing to his office aide right behind him. "Sir you've got a message…for your eyes only. From the label on the envelope, it must be important. "I'll be the judge of that!" He snatched the manila folder from the aide who then stepped out. "What do we have here?"

_Diez Coronas County Board: _

_To Eduardo "El Jeffesito(Maneger)" Nieto_

The rich buisnessman gulped to see his former organized crime affiliated nickname on the label. "Who the hell could this be? Why do they know my old nickname? I thought the feds killed those guys!"

_We can not arrange a meeting where you are currently situated: Nieto Corp Offices, but I would like to arrange something ASAP. I've chosen an adequate location to engage in further affairs. It is on the Warehouse 3 of Beta Pharmaceuticals. I've included photographs of topics to persuade our discussion. Please do not delay this arrangement. Since publicity is an issue, we ask that you come discretely with minimal escort or notoriety. Be aware that my associates are in your vicinity and will assist you in case you can not assist our meeting. _

_Beto Gallardo of Diez Coronas County Board. _

Under that letter were three pictures.

One was of the business man's hacienda ranch on the countryside, the other was of his 18 year old son driving a Pegassi Vacca (This was taken an hour ago), and the third was a vintage photo of the then young business man with various members of the original Nuevo Paraiso Cartel.

Eduardo's felt a sinking feeling. That feeling stayed with him as he was chauffeured to the industrial park. The man in his late forties, sporting an executive's outfit got out of the vehicle with three of his bodyguards. He was told to keep it minimal. They were at the compound of Beta Pharmaceuticals.

As they made their way into the warehouse, a stout, bald man in grey business wear and sunglasses greeted them. "Gallardo awaits you, show some respect." Eduardo was a shareholder with Beta Pharmaceuticals and he often came here to inspect, but this warehouse was devoid of all activity today. It was nothing more than stacks of containers full of pills.

The metal door behind them shut and simultaneously, shots were fired. There lay the entrepeneur's body guards in separate pools blood. They were clean headshots. He himself was in a fetal position while clutching an SNS pistol he carried in case things got intense. "Drop it!" yelled the man who closed the door behind them. Eduardo did as he was told, then he was fiercely kicked in the stomach. The stout man picked up the firearm, held it up and a laughter from another source was heard. "What we're you hoping to do with such a tiny gun, plink a few cans?"

Gallardo stepped out of the shadows and behind him, an assortment of his heavily armed henchmen. They all had their firearms pointed at the frightened business man. "Have you met Gatillo?" Gallardo pointed to the man behind Eduardo. "He's my right hand man while Marcos heads out on an errand to Los Santos. Martin Madrazo, you know him right?" the frightened businessman shook his head in affirmation. He knew who he was, he knew that he was a big time criminal leader in LS, he had met him while he was starting out too.

"We'll he's become a large nuisance. A fledging company such as mine can't afford that kind of attention from an associate like him. He'll be gone soon, and so will you unless you assist us. I don't care if you see it as good or bad, but the Nuevo Paraiso Cartel is back and shall soon control this region as it did in our days of grace. While I should use you for target practice for your treacherous ways, we need you alive. Your companies shall once again be a front to our kind of business."

Gatillo then went in front of the businessman, showed him a video on his Drone phone where Eduardo's son was outside of his Vacca with the hood open. There was smoke indicating a mechanical failure. "Today it's a broken engine block, tomorrow it's a broken back unless you oblige." Said Gatillo sternly. "You will also be accompanying me to Diez Coronas county as I can easily manage things from there said Gallardo as he smiled to Eduardo.


End file.
